It Was
by Shakayla
Summary: Six months into their marriage, Clarisse and Joseph discover a little more about each other.  This was written for Juliefan4eva and Hailey's birthday  sorry it took me soooo long, ladies


"IT WAS…"

Author: Shakayla

Rating: NC-17 (M)

Disclaimers: They aren't mine…but man, oh man, do they have more fun with me!

Summary: Six months into their marriage, Clarisse and Joseph learn some very important things about themselves and each other. The result? Well – it was…hey read it and see!

Author Note: This is a story written for Juliefan4ever and Hailey for their birthdays.

^^C/J^^

Clarisse closed her eyes as the tingling sensation spread throughout her body, gaining momentum as she and Joseph moved in rhythm together. She could feel the velvety softness of his lips against the pulse point in her neck and the beating of his heart against her chest. She knew he was getting close…also knew that in about thirty seconds, his body would lift away from hers as the tempo increased. Then he would say…

"Merde, I love you, Clarisse.

Joseph watched the slight smile cross her features as he spoke his love for her while their bodies climbed towards release. Small murmurs of pleasure escaped her full lips; her breasts sliding under the blue satin of her gown in response to their movements. Her body arched as she reached the peak…she was always so beautiful. He would never tire of seeing her face the moment the pleasure washed over her.

She welcomed his weight on her body as he found completion, her name a whisper on his lips. Her hands soothed his body as she kissed his temple. Their lovemaking was beautiful…

And predictable.

Fighting the urge to sigh, she gently tapped him on the shoulder signifying she was ready to get up. Their lips met in a gentle kiss as he carefully adjusted his weight to allow movement. As she freshened up, she mentally berated herself for her wayward thoughts during their lovemaking. _It's far better than it was with Rupert…what are you so unhappy about?_

"Penny for your thoughts, my love." Joseph asked as he joined her to clean himself as well.

Turning towards the man that had filled her heart with more love than she ever thought possible, she saw a kind man who adored her and had stood by her side through the good, the bad, and the ugly. She would never do or say anything to hurt him. She offered him a smile, "It's nothing, darling. Let's get ready for bed, shall we?"

Joseph had spent many years watching his Queen and the woman behind the Queen. He knew something was off, but wasn't quite sure how to approach her. She had always been a very private woman. Even though she had let him further into her walls than anyone else, there were still parts of her that he knew she kept hidden in the deepest places of her heart. "Of course, darling."

Fifteen minutes later, the couple had snuggled together, trying unsuccessfully to sleep. He could sense her unrest and it made him restless as well. He tried to think about what could possibly be upsetting her. All was well in Genovia and the country was prospering under Mia's leadership. They had been married about six months now and still enjoyed each other's company. Each week there were joint activities as well as individual hobbies to fill the time.

What else was there? "Clarisse?" He whispered, "are you awake?"

"Yes…it seems sleep is elusive tonight." She whispered in return.

"I know something is bothering you…please tell me?"

Exhaling slowly, she turned to face him. Perhaps in the darkness, she would find courage to share what was in her heart. "I never could hide anything from you, could I?"

He could hear the smile in her voice, even if he couldn't see it. "Oh I don't know about that. It was certainly not due to a lack of trying on my part."

Knowing to what he referred, her hand caressed his face. "That was different, Joseph. Those were dark times. I was very…unsettled…and wasn't sure how to feel about things. This is nothing like that."

Not even realizing he had been holding his breath out of fear that there was something very wrong, he breathed a sigh of relief. "Then whatever it is, my dear, I'm confident we can face it together."

Finding her courage, she decided on her approach. "May I ask you a very personal question?"

"You can ask me anything, Clarisse."

She chuckled, "You shouldn't promise such things, Joseph, without knowing the question."

"Fair enough…but I'm willing to take my chances."

_Just ask the question. What's the worst that can happen? _"OK, but remember you were warned."

He laughed, "I'll remember."

"Where is the most adventurous place or way you have made love before we were together?"

Of all the things he would have imagined her asking him…that had never crossed his mind. "I beg your pardon?"

"I told you not to commit to answering before you knew the question." She teased, an effort to lighten things up again.

"Why would you even want to know such a thing?"

"Curiosity."

"Clarisse…"

Frustration was getting the better of her. "It is not like I am going to be jealous. I have a reason for asking. Please?"

_I hope I don't regret this…_ "As you wish…" he paused for a few moments, trying to recall. "When I came home from my first tour of duty in the army, my buddies and I decided to celebrate in a local pub. There was a woman there…Are you sure you want to hear this story, Clarisse? It was such a long time ago."

Clarisse was propped up on her side, listening intently to his story. "Your past is part of who you are, Joseph. You know almost everything about me. I know nothing of your life before you came to the palace."

This time he voiced his fears out loud. "I hope I don't regret this…"

"This time I promise."

"So this woman was a raven-haired beauty that could make a young man forget his own name. To this day, I'm not sure why she picked me."

"You are very handsome." Clarisse interjected as her hand caressed his muscular chest.

"You are biased."

"Continue, please…" This was actually turning out better than she had hoped. She would learn more about her husband and, hopefully, find a way to use the story as a springboard to share what was bothering her.

"She had an insatiable desire for life and love. Very passionate and expressive – I guess in a way, you could say that she taught me much that I know today about physical pleasures. Anyway, one night she took me to the coast. There was a blanket, a fire and the sound of the waves crashing into shore. We had sex under the stars and spent the night outdoors."

"Sounds very romantic."

Joseph laughed…"I'm not sure you could characterize what we had together as romantic, but it was certainly an adventure."

There was silence in the room once he finished sharing his story. He had an uneasy feeling that her line of questioning was more than mere curiosity and suspected she was trying to find a way to tell him that she was unhappy with the intimacy they shared as husband and wife. "Clarisse?"

"Yes."

"May I ask the same question of you?"

"I fear the answer would bore you."

"Please, tell me."

She rolled from her side so she was now facing the ceiling. "I have never made love anywhere besides a bed."

Carefully keeping his response from relaying pity or surprise, "Are you unhappy with our lovemaking?"

Realizing how he could misinterpret where she was headed with this conversation, she turned towards him once again. Her hand found his cheek in the darkness. "Not at all, my love. You are so kind and attentive; my needs are always met."

"But your wants and desires?"

Wanting to make sure he understood, she reached over and turned on the small bedside light then sat up in bed to look directly into his concerned features. "I had never considered those before I shared your bed. Being with you, though…it makes me want more. Does that make sense?"

Joseph pulled himself to a sitting position; this was important and he wanted to be sure he properly interpreted what she was asking. "You want to experiment?"

"I'm not certain what it is I'm asking for, Joseph…which is partly why I hesitated to bring it up. My past experience consists of Rupert and I sharing a scheduled time of intimacy…first to create heirs then to fill the basic human need for intimacy.

"It was gentle.

It was sweet.

It was predictable."

"So you've had enough gentle, sweet and predictable…"

Knowing his ego was fragile at the moment, she sought another way to assure him of her desire for him. He was propped against the headboard, the blanket pulled only to his knee. Lifting herself carefully, she straddled his body so she was sitting on his lap. Kissing him deeply, she moaned as his arms went around her, pulling her closer. Breaking the connection, she explained. "Every woman, myself included, enjoys when worshipful attention is paid to her. I have no complaints and if nothing were to ever change, I would live my life a happy and fulfilled woman. But I want to give you more…I want to wear sexy lingerie that makes you want to ravage me against the nearest wall. I want to try new things from where, when and how we make love…not because we have to – simply because we can."

His body tightened in response to the images of Clarisse in naughty night wear and ravaging her in various places. "Tell me more…"

Clarisse licked her lips; she had started this and his body was responding…now was not the time for cowardice. Rotating her hips slightly, her voice took on a decidedly seductive tone. "I imagine you ripping my nightgown off from your desire to see my body, to touch it…to taste it."

At her words, his hands slipped under the hem of her gown, raising it until her body was bared before him. As his hands covered the generous mounds of her breasts, he tried to remember why he had rarely removed her gown as they made love. Lifting one to his mouth, he feasted on the supple flesh as gasps and moans of pleasure slipped from her perfect lips.

Her back arched to accommodate Joseph's touch. Nails pressed into the softer flesh of his shoulders. If it caused him pain, he didn't seem to mind. His hands and mouth worked in tandem to taste, tease and twist the peaks until they stood proudly before him – cries of pleasure and moans of satisfaction filling the room. When he finally pulled away, she felt strangely bereft.

"Tell me more…" he commanded before placing hard kisses along her neck. He couldn't believe that his body was getting aroused again…two times in one night…maybe he did still have some spark left in him. A naked, beautiful woman on his lap never hurt either…

"I want you to torture me with pleasure until I beg you to stop and then I want you to ignore my pleas…claiming my body as yours. I want to do the same to you. Though I enjoy the gentle way our bodies come together, sometimes I want you to take me…hard. I won't break, Joseph. I want our lovemaking to be as varied as the roses in my garden. Both equally giving and receiving." Her mouth claimed his in a hard kiss, filled with passion.

Joseph was in heaven. So many thoughts were vying for attention in his head. The main being that every sexual fantasy he had harbored over the past several years was being offered on a silver platter by none less than the one woman who had played the leading role in every one. He felt her tongue demand entrance and he opened to her explorations. _Merde, she is sexy!_ There was no way that he could ignore his growing arousal now. Figuring there was no better time than the present to test her new-found adventurous side, he broke the kiss and demanded. "Turn around."

Her breath was coming in short pants as her eyes found his. They were dark and hooded with desire. Momentarily caught off guard, she didn't respond right away. His voice was deep and sensual as he challenged her."Was all of that just talk or do you want me to take you…" his voice lowered further and his breath was hot against her ear… "hard."

Her chest pounded and her body felt more alive in that moment than it had in years…if ever. "Oh yes…I want that." _God, yes…she wanted it._ Using his shoulders as leverage, she found the strength to lift her leg and then adjust her position so she was, once again, straddling him. This time, though, her back was to him. His hands slid up her thighs to cup her breasts again, pulling her upright and holding her close.

Rolling the tips between his fingers and pinching slightly, he was rewarded with a gasp and moan of sheer pleasure. "Oh yes…so good…" Her wet folds slid over his growing arousal, stroking it with her body until it became hard evidence of his desire.

One hand continued to caress her breasts as the other slipped lower to the blonde curls. Seeking their warm depths, he stroked and teased enjoying the way he could feel every spasm of her body from this position. Her hips were slowly rolling in an effort to maintain maximum contact and shallow breaths let him know she was getting close.

Clarisse felt more desirable than she ever had before. A slight flush covered her body as she imagined in her mind how she must look: on her knees, legs spread wide, Joseph's hand buried in her blonde curls, back arched and chest heaving. Oh yes, she was finally being treated as a sexual being and…

It was exhilarating.

Her body bucked, held in place by Josephs' strong embrace, as her orgasm ripped through her body. "Yes, YES, YES!"

Holding her as she rode the tidal wave of pleasure, Joseph continued to stroke her gently. Small tremors resonated throughout her body indicating that while the initial shockwave was complete…there was still potential for an earthquake to shake the very core of her being. "I want you, Clarisse…I want you now!"

His hands went to her waist, lifting her into position. With a coordinated movement, his body thrust up as he pulled her down firmly. Clarisse cried out as her body splintered into a thousand pieces of pleasure radiating from the point of their joining. "Oh god! Joseph!"

The position of their bodies didn't allow for great range of motion, but they were making the most of what they had. Clarisse leaned forward, her hands on either side of Joseph's legs. With each stroke, she pushed back hard against him increasing the sensation.

It was frantic.

It was intense.

It was amazing.

Watching her body move above his was providing breathtaking visual imagery. Joseph closed his eyes at the fierceness of his desire as her liquid heat welcomed him time and time again into her body.

It was erotic.

It was primal.

It was not…

enough.

He wanted more. Sliding his hands to her waist, he held her body still for a moment. The room was quiet except for the sounds of their breath escaping in pants. "Move forward a little more…I need better leverage."

Vaguely aware that he was repositioning them, her heart pounded in her ears as she felt him move until he was kneeling behind her and she was positioned as a supplicant…on her knees, her face low, resting against the satin sheets. Before she could muster any concerns, his hardness thrust into her – the angle sending a new shockwave of sensation throughout her body. Fingers clutched at the sheets as she cried out, "ohgod…Joseph…Merde…"

Joseph lost her after "Merde" as he couldn't keep up with the plethora of languages she used to voice her pleasure. His mind was frantically searching for random statistics or protocol to help him keep his thoughts away from the fiery heat that was consuming his mind and body at the present moment. His hands soothed over her back to make sure she was alright. He whispered, "Okay?"

Her breaths were coming in short gasps now as she fought to keep some semblance of control over the sensations firing through her body. Feeling the calming touch of his hands along her back brought some order to the chaos swirling around her.

It was maddening.

It was wonderful.

Not trusting her voice, she simply nodded her head to answer his question.

Seeing her answer, his mind returned to the one thought that he could not subdue: "_Sometimes I want you to take me…hard_." He had held back for so long…she had been his Queen, a gentle spirit that was to be honored and treated with the same accord that she presented to the public eye. But now…now he saw another side of her. A red blooded woman with wants and desires…two things that he was more than ready to provide. His hands went to her hips as he began to drive into her welcoming body again and again.

Unintelligible sounds filled the room as they raced towards completion. Clarisse felt as though the pleasure was splintering her body into a thousand pieces as Joseph pulled her to him again and again. Like a firework that burned brilliantly but only for a short time, their love exploded brilliantly in a myriad of colors and sparks as they cried out their pleasure.

It was pure bliss.

Both lay in the eerily quiet room, the only sound the inhale and exhale of their breath. Joseph finally found the strength to move so his weight wouldn't crush her. Not caring that they were now laying the wrong way on the bed, his hands located the afghan at the end of the bed and arranged it over their cooling bodies. Placing a soft kiss between her shoulder blades, he pulled her close and they drifted off into a sated sleep.

^^C/J^^

"I don't think you should disturb them, Your Majesty." Charlotte sent an imploring look to Shades for help. Shades simply shrugged his shoulders as if to say, _She's the Queen and you know how stubborn she can be…just like her Grandmother._

"Charlotte," Mia whispered, "it is nine in the morning and neither Gramma nor Joseph has made an appearance or called for tea…something is not right."

Charlotte sighed, knowing she was fighting a losing battle. She issued one final warning, sounding like a true member of Parliament, "Let the record reflect…I think this is a bad idea."

Mia smiled and responded in kind, "Duly noted."

Both Charlotte and Shades stepped well away from the door, not wanting to be considered a part of any fallout that might ensue. "Chickens!" Mia whispered, noting their retreat.

Quietly she opened the door and quickly covered her mouth to conceal the sound of the gasp escaping from the sight she encountered. Her grandparents were sleeping with their heads at the wrong end of the bed, barely covered by an afghan and their bodies intertwined. She hastily and quietly closed the door. Red-faced she turned to the other two, "We should go now."

As they followed their retreating Queen, Charlotte whispered, "We DID try to tell her."

^^C/J^^

_Hours later…_

"Good afternoon, Princess."

Hearing his voice, Mia's blush returned in full force. "Hi Joe."

"Are you alright? You look flushed. Joseph moved closer to her to feel her forehead.

Doing her best to not think of her grandparents and what brought them to the way she found them this morning, she smiled. "I'm fine, Joe. Where's Gramma?"

"Off shopping, I think. She said she would be back in time for dinner, but I have a card game scheduled with the guys so I won't see her until later."

Mia couldn't resist. "Sleep well last night? You didn't make it to breakfast today."

Joseph's smile was brilliant and lit up his whole face. "As a matter of fact, I slept better than I've slept in months. Your Grandmother and I decided to banish tradition and sleep in for a change. I trust we didn't worry you."

"No worries, Joe. You both deserve to sleep in anytime you want." She stopped before adding…_especially when you are up so late playing! _

He leaned over and kissed her on the forehead, "Thanks, Princess." _Oh if she only knew…_ He whistled as he walked away, the smile never leaving his face.

^^C/J^^

_Several hours later…_

Joseph walked into the suite a little before ten. The lights were dimmed and a fire was lit. Clarisse looked absolutely breathtaking in the firelight, the reflection of the flames bathing her in a soft ambient glow. He could see the wetness of her lips from the wine she had just consumed. His groin tightened in response. Smiling to himself, he knew he was worse than a school boy with his first crush. The creamy skin of her thigh peeked out from under her robe. Wait! That was his robe. The black satin contrasted the ivory perfectly and he knew without a doubt it looked so much better on her. "I believe you have my robe."

Hearing his husky voice, she continued to stare into the firelight. "I believe you smell of cigar smoke."

He smiled. She hated the scents of "boys' night out" as they had termed it. "There is no way you can smell me from there."

She matched his smile, but still didn't look his way. "Shower and then maybe I will give you your robe back."

Knowing it would be the fastest shower he had taken, he hurried off to the other room to honor her request. Clarisse had to keep herself from laughing when he reappeared in record time with only a towel wrapped around his waist. His breath was hot on her neck as he leaned over to kiss her.

"You smell fantastic." He whispered.

"You smell much better."

A low moan escaped her lips as he nuzzled in further. "I have come to claim my robe."

Her hand slipped under the towel to caress his thigh; this time the moan was decidedly male. "You do seem to be in desperate need of it."

Pushing gently against him so she could stand, she made a great show of slowly undoing the belt and then letting the robe fall from her shoulders. The catch of his breath and the look of pure desire that crossed his face was worth any embarrassment she experienced while shopping for lingerie earlier today.

Joseph's eyes were drawn to the lacy scrap of material that now barely covered Clarisse's body. There were two strips of black lace that formed an X on her front side. The sheer material had embroidered flowers that covered her in just the right places, otherwise her skin was bared. The "X" connected to a pair of bikini briefs that formed a triangle of black, covering her golden curls. He could only imagine what the back looked like. "Merde, Clarisse."

"You approve?"

"Dios, mi amor, sexy no empiezanaescriber le."

Clarisse set her wine glass down and moved into his personal space. Her voice was a dangerous whisper. "So, tell me, my love, since you are unable to use words maybe you should consider actions instead."

It was a fantasy come to life.

His mouth covered hers in a passionate kiss; hands exploring both skin and lace. She tasted of a sweet Italian wine and smelled of lavender. As he explored the back of her negligee, he was pleased to find the lace was just as sparse there as it was the front. Sending a quick prayer of thanks to the heavens, he lost himself in the essence of his wife. Through the haze of desire, he remembered her words from last night…had it only been last night that she confessed some of her deepest desires? _I want to wear sexy lingerie that makes you want to ravage me against the nearest wall._

It was a memorable confession.

Wanting to give her everything her heart desired, he began to move them towards the cool marble wall. Once they met with solid resistance, he pulled back slightly to look at her. Kiss-swollen lips, hooded eyes, and flush with arousal…she was the most desirable woman he could ever imagine and his body responded in kind.

Clarisse felt more alive at this moment in time than she could ever recall. Her skin tingled with pleasure; her heart pounded wildly in her chest; and her body was practically demanding to be claimed by Joseph's fiery touch. She opened her eyes enough to see the way he was looking at her…like he wanted to ravage her. "Show me…" she whispered.

At her command, his hand instinctively slipped under the small strip of lace doing its best to conceal and constrain her full breasts. His thumb circled the tip as his fingertips gently caressed the underside. Noticing her eyes closing fully from the intensity of the emotion, he allowed himself a small calming breath.

It was not…

Enough.

Placing his hands under the fabric, he pulled hard causing her breasts to spill out. Her gasp filled the room followed closely by a low moan as his mouth captured a taut peak and sucked hard. Was that her heart beating that he heard?

Clarisse was slightly frightened and excited all at the same time. This unrestrained passion was unfamiliar – yet it heated her veins and spread delicious warmth throughout her entire body as the hands and mouth of her lover took their fill of her. She sent a silent prayer up that security was not at her front door right now. Perhaps this was why she and Rupert always made love in the bed…not that their noise level even compared to what she and Joseph were apparently capable of after last night. All thoughts of Rupert and security fled when his teeth grazed the sensitive skin. "Oh god…Joseph…."

"You want me stop?"

"Only if you want to be banished." She warned, but it lost some of its power as it came out as a breathless whisper.

"Never send me away…"

Feeling his mouth pay tribute to the other side, she moaned, "Never."

Clarisse lost any ability to think or even processes the sensations being created by Joseph's touch. His .

It was all she could do to stand.

The marble endeavored to keep her heated flesh cooled; but it became a moot point as the remaining wisps of fabric were pulled away from her body. His breath was hot in her ear as his hard body pressed against hers. "Do you feel ravaged, my love?"

"I am beyond feeling – there is only need…need for you."

His hand slipped behind her hip and down her leg until it reached the bend of her knee. Lifting it to give him access, he positioned himself and then in one swift thrust and a deep moan of pleasure, his body fused with hers. Her nails fully embedded in his shoulders as they both held very still – the only sounds in the room, the labored breathing of lovers moments before climax.

"Clarisse…"

"Yes…"

"I love you…"

"I love you too…"

Her body was strung tightly in anticipation. Joseph's hands held her hand and leg to protect her and hold her close to him as his body claimed hers over and over again. Never before had she imagined that it could be this good.

It was liberating.

The years fell away from their bodies as they soared towards the heavens, climbing at a rapid pace that left them breathless and crying out from the waves of sensation washing over their heaving bodies. They reached the summit together and the view from atop the mountain was breathtaking. Cries of ecstasy filled the room as the shards of pleasure splintered the darkened room. They held each other tightly – souls joined as strongly as their bodies.

It was spiritual.

Several minutes later, Joseph opened his eyes to look into the blue orbs of his beloved. "We should probably move to some place more comfortable." As he considered the softness of the body that his was pressed so intimately against, he amended, "well for you at least."

"Mmmm…while you certainly have the better end of the deal, I'm not complaining." Feeling her muscles start to protest at the extended and unusual activity, she acquiesced. "But, if you insist."

"The bed?"

"Not yet."

Stepping away from her carefully, he extended his arm. "Lead the way, my dear."

A few short steps and they were positioned on their sides on the couch in front of the fireplace. Joseph knew that eventually they would have to make it to the bedroom. Between Amelia, the maids and security, someone would invade the privacy of their suite at some point in the morning. Although his wife seemed to have discovered a new side of herself, he was certain that did not include family or friends catching her in a less than dignified situation. Naked with a man, even if he was your husband, on a couch most definitely did not qualify.

As they watched the last of the embers of the fire slowly began to ebb, he whispered. "So was it worth the risk to tell me your deepest desires?"

Clarisse snuggled further into his embrace, thinking about the wonderful experiences she had shared with Joseph in the last forty-eight hours and all that were still to come. Turning her head to kiss him soundly before whispering,

"It was."


End file.
